Descubrimientos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette descubre que en realidad Hawk Moth es el padre de Adrien y ella hubiera deseado jamas saberlo.
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche, las luces de la ciudad en vez de provocar que el ambiente se vea más agradable se veía más tétrico. La luna se había escondido entre las nubes como si no quisiera ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder, nadie quería presenciarlo.

En el techo de un edificio se encontraba Chat Noir y Ladybug enfrentados, mientras el viento gélido movía sus cabellos. Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y todo era por la oscuridad que envolvía a Ladybug, seguía siendo ella pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, estaba Akumatizada y lo único que quería era el anillo de Chat Noir, sin importarle nada más.

—Mi Lady —la llamo Chat mientras ella seguía caminando a pasos firmes hacia el dispuesto a atacarlo.

— ¿Por qué no atacas? —le pregunto Ladybug con voz dura.

—No te voy a ser daño mi Lady...estas siendo controlada ¡Date cuenta! —repuso dando pasos hacia atrás bloqueando con su bastón los ataques que con el yo-yo le propinaba.

—Muy bien...como quieras —justo después de decirlo Chat llego al final de la cornisa al sentir como al retroceder su pie quedaba en el aire, estaba acorralado, solo se quedó mirándola hasta que Ladybug arremetió y Chat Noir se resbalo. Inmediatamente se agarró con sus manos al borde de la cornisa, pero al intentar subir nuevamente. Sorpresivamente Ladybug tomo una de sus manos atrayéndolo más a ella como si lo fuera ayudar.

— _Ladybug quítale el miraculous y entregamelo_ —oyó la voz de Hawk Moth haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Ella inmediatamente obedeció sin ningún atisbo de duda, quitándoselo en cuestión de segundos y ya teniéndolo en su poder, sin importancia soltó a Chat Noir. Lo dejo caer y él no pudo sujetarse, mientras al mismo tiempo la transformación se desvanecía ante la mirada de Ladybug. Los destellos verdes mostraban quien estaba debajo del disfraz siendo una increíble sorpresa para ella.

—Adrien —pronunció con voz queda parpadeando los ojos, tomando ya el control de la akumatizacion— ¡Adrien! —grito ahora su nombre acercándose a la cornisa dirigiendo la vista hacia abajo, cerró los ojos antes de efectuarse la caída y retrocedió pasos, escuchando el estruendoso ruido del impacto contra un auto estacionado. Entretanto se activaba la alarma que sonaba sin cesar.

Se detuvo negando con la cabeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron y en milésimas de segundos se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, sollozando fuertemente mientras gimoteaba con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Estaba destrozada, lo había matado, ella misma lo había matado.

Hawk Moth en ese mismo momento también pronuncio su nombre. No lo podía creer. Sin embargo su desconcierto y vulnerabilidad duro unos segundos. Si conseguía los miraculous todo estaría bien, esas palabras las repetía una y otra vez tratando de mantenerse inquebrantable.

Hace semanas lo que sucedía en estos momentos nunca hubiera pasado en la mente de alguien.

Todo por ese _día_ que jamás debió ocurrir, Marinette nunca debió descubrir producto de su curiosidad que en realidad Hawk Moth era el padre de Adrien porque a causa de eso, lo que antes parecía estable, ahora todo se estaba desmoronando.

¿No decían que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Al parecer es cierto.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capítulo aunque este sería como un capitulo que está en la mitad. Si es medio raro jeje, a partir de acá contare la historia lo que ocurrió hace semanas hasta llegar a este punto y contar hasta el final. (Me estoy enredando jaja)

Bien será un mini-fic y mis capítulos serán cortos (no tanto como este pero menos de 1000 palabras)

Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero hasta que no termine con todas las pruebas no me puedo concentrar como yo quiero como ven la inspiracion no me deja en paz :P. Así que creo que voy a tardar a publicar el segundo capítulo. (Espero que no tanto)

Y será una historia de que Hawk Moth fuera a ser el padre de Adrien ya sé que parece que todas las señales parecen indicar que es la misma persona (pero quien sabe capaz que al final es el hermano gemelo que nunca se oyó hablar XD)

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug aún se encontraba en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente con las manos aun cubriéndole el rostro, sentía como si no pudiera respirar, su garganta quemaba y las lágrimas que no paraban de salir también. Quería despertar, quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

Hace semanas atrás, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado ¿quién iba a creer que ese día pasarían tantas cosas?

Iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida. Al trabajar en un tarea y que en su grupo este Adrien ya era suficiente para que su sonrisa se instalara en su rostro y que este su amiga Alya para ayudarla a recomponer su compostura y no perder su dignidad era perfecto, también contando con la presencia de Nino que lo hacía más amena para poder estar en la habitación de Adrien sin desmayarse. ¿Cómo pudo torcerse de tal manera las cosas? ¿Por qué se había olvidado la libreta? ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar? ¿Por qué se quedó admirando el hogar de Adrien? ¿Por qué apoyo su brazo en ese perchero? ¿Por qué se adentró en esa pared que se abrió? ¿Por qué descubrió esa base secreta? ¿Por qué millones de mariposas revoloteaban alrededor de esa habitación? ¿Por qué su mente pensó de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

Su tonta e imprudente curiosidad. Esa era la respuesta. Sin embargo no era la solución que necesitaba en ese momento.

Solo quería olvidarlo. Al presenciar eso se quedó estática sin poder moverse, sentía como le temblaba todo el cuerpo y su quijada abierta producto de la impresión seguía allí, como sus ojos agrandados, a pesar de los minutos que pasaban en ese lugar sentía como si se congelaba el tiempo. Pudo salir de ese estado gracias a Tikki, rápidamente se fue de allí, olvidándose de recuperar la libreta que en un principio había ido a buscar.

Recordaba como había pasado esos días, el remordimiento la carcomía haciéndole tan difícil poder actuar normal con Adrien, aunque nunca pudo actuar de forma natural, ahora menos lo podía hacer porque cada vez que lo miraba se lo quería decir, pero... ¿De qué serviría? ¿Provocar que su relación con su padre vaya peor de lo que es?

No podía, pero no podía tampoco callárselo, esa situación le impedía dormir, se imaginaba los peores escenarios, luchando con Hawk Moth y en medio de todo eso se descubría que debajo de esa mascara todo este tiempo se encontraba Gabriel Agreste y Adrien presenciaba todo.

¿Por qué era Ladybug?

¿Por qué tenía que luchar con el padre del chico que amaba?

Seguían pasando los días y al parecer Gabriel Agreste supo, de alguna manera descubrió que ella sabía que era Hawk Moth, la subió a su auto, la durmió y al despertar la pesadilla comenzó.

Encadenada en la misma habitación con millones de mariposas. Se encontraba Hawk Moth quien también descubrió, todo gracias a sus cámaras de seguridad que había instalado, que era Ladybug, arrebatándole sus Miraculous y ella se sentía tan débil, en ese momento quería llorar, quería gritar por ayuda y que alguien la salvara, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

El miedo, la inseguridad, la impotencia, se apoderaron de su cuerpo y la convirtieron en la perfecta víctima de ser Akumatizada, Hawk Moth recito las palabras y las cintas que recogían su cabello fue el elemento donde una mariposa se adentró, transformándola en una copia exacta de Ladybug, pero aunque en el exterior lo era, en el interior su esencia se había perdido en la oscuridad.

Sus cadenas cayeron pesadamente en el suelo, había sido liberada y la misión encomendada, teniendo que esperar que llegara el gatito como siempre para el patrullaje nocturno, arrebatarle su Miraculous y la misión se completaba.

La noche se hizo presente y el gatito llego. El enfrentamiento comenzó y el gatito se cayó.

Es cierto los gatos caen de pie, pero él... no era un gato.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de aquello Ladybug no reaccionaba, seguía llorando, olvidándose de su alrededor.

Un trueno la alarmo, levanto su mirada de las palmas de su mano y lo supo, su mente se lo decía una y otra vez, tenía que levantarse, no era Hawk Moth que lo decía, era su propia voz, aun así, a pesar de que las palabras se repetían, sus piernas no respondían, no podía levantarse, pero tenía que hacerlo, las lágrimas aún se deslizaban por su rostro aunque estas tapaban su visión, ella no se iba a dar por vencida porque tenía cosas que hacer.

Como pudo se levantó, cuando lo hizo supo que tenía que ir donde Hawk Moth, no para entregarle el Miraculous sino para arrebatarle el que le quito.

Después de balancearse un buen rato por los edificios, llego a la guarida y lo miro retadoramente. No tenía por qué temer. Podía derrotarlo.

—Entrégame el Miraculous —Ordeno Hawk Moth alzando su mano. Sin embargo no se acercó ni un paso, siguiendo aún en el medio de la habitación.

—¡Nunca!—le grito— Nunca se lo entregare a una persona como tú.

—La mariquita se revelo… ¿Sabes que hago con los insectos que no me gusta?...los aplasto —Repuso y con un golpe al suelo con el bastón, ocasiono que miles de mariposas atacaran a Ladybug.

Provocándole rasguños por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que se intentaba defender con su yo-yo, no era de mucho ayuda, pero lo que intentaban atacar más las mariposas eran sus cintas rojas donde se escondía el Akuma, se las quito dejándola con el cabello suelto y dejándola vulnerable al liberarla de la transformación.

—Sabes venir a atacarme con mis propias armas, es tonto —Le dijo acercándose hacia ella quien retrocedía pasos.

—Mataste a tu propio hijo —Exclamo asustada aun retrocediendo, apretando fuertemente el anillo de Chat Noir.

—No lo entenderías, no lo sabrías, pero si me das el Miraculous volveremos a ser una familia feliz —Quedando a unos metros de una temerosa Marinette.

—Nunca, como voy a confiar en una persona que mato a su propio hijo para hacer realidad sus planes —Le dijo mirándolo fijamente.

—No te equivoques, tú lo mataste y no estaba en mis planes asesinarlo—Le explico acercandose cada vez más cerca de ella.

Marinette empezó a correr al sentir su aproximación, pero Hawk Moth con su bastón la hizo tropezar cayendo al suelo, se dio la vuelta y él le agarro un brazo bruscamente, el cual su mano tenía el anillo.

—Ríndete…sin tu Miraculous no puedes pelear—Repuso intentando que abra los dedos de sus manos para quitarle el anillo.

Ella le pego una patada y siguió retrocediendo hacia atrás gateando por el suelo. Se puso el anillo que intento tomar y se transformó. Un traje negro la envolvió, con las orejas y la cola y el instrumento básico, el bastón.

—Aún tengo el Miraculous de Chat Noir y si aún puedo pelear, no me rendiré—Le dijo levantándose del suelo y corriendo hacia el dispuesta a golpearlo con el bastón, mientras sus pasos resonaban en esa habitación, como la lluvia que se había originado allá fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

El enfrentamiento comenzó y los bastones chocaban entre sí, proporcionando su característico sonido.

—Dame el Miraculous —Ordeno Hawk Moth— Si no abstente a las consecuencias, no me importa tener que matarte —Le advirtió y justo al terminar de decir eso, agarro su brazo con su mano libre, ya que con la otra estaba bloqueando el ataque que iba a recibir con su bastón.

Empezó a deslizar su mano por su muñeca hasta llegar a su mano y especialmente a sus dedos donde comenzó a retirar el anillo lentamente, inútilmente ella intentaba apartarse, pero su agarre era muy fuerte provocándole dolor. No obstante Marinette se dio cuenta del poder especial que tenía. Impulso su cuerpo hacia él como pudo y pronuncio esas palabras que significaba su fin...

"Cataclismo"

El poder impacto en su corbatín en forma de mariposa, desintegrándola completamente lo que provoco que su transformación se desvaneciera ante sus ojos mostrando a un Gabriel Agreste, consternado y profundamente enojado quien aún la agarraba de la muñeca y por ese motivo la zarandeo fuertemente.

— ¡¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer?! —Le cuestiono sin detenerse.

Mientras ella la miraba asustada esperando que se detenga y sin pensárselo dos veces, le golpeo con el bastón fuertemente la cabeza. Al caer el cuerpo al suelo, ella se dio cuenta lo que había hecho. Abrió los ojos enormemente y poniendo sus manos en su boca producto de la conmoción, pidió desesperadamente que despierte con lágrimas en los ojos, entretanto se acercaba a su cuerpo y lo zarandeaba levemente.

Al ver la sangre que emanaba de su cabeza, un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, el miedo la invadió, vio la sangre en sus manos e inmediatamente negó repetidas veces, tratando de no pensar en lo peor. A razón de eso ella sintió una necesidad tremenda de correr, lagrimas empezaron a deslizar por su mejilla, no quería pensarlo, pero lo único que pasaba por su mente eran esas palabras...

"Lo mate"

—Él va a despertar, lo va a hacer —Pronuncio y tanteando su traje tomo sus aretes para retirarse de ahí.

"Él está bien" "Lo esta"

Siguió diciéndose mientras corría por la calle y la lluvia la mojaba. Siguió corriendo mientras escuchaba los pitidos incesantes. No sabía dónde ir, pero aún seguía corriendo. A decir verdad quería ir donde estaba Adrien, quería saber si estaba vivo, pero a la vez no porque a pesar de que quería que estuviera vivo, no lo creía realmente.

Los murmullos de unas señoras confirmaron lo que temía.

— ¿Te enteraste lo que paso? —Le pregunto una señora a otra afligida.

—Sí, pobre era tan joven —Le contesto.

—Si fue un horrible accidente caer de esas alturas—Siguió diciendo la primera señora— Si solo un milagro lo hubiera salvado.

Luego de eso, no escucho más, camino unos pasos más y se dejó caer en un charco. Esas palabras se repetían en su mente. En el reflejo, vio a Marinette, no sabía cuándo su transformación desapareció, pero poco le importaba. Se veía y estaba destrozada, sus ojos rojos, las lágrimas que no cesaban de salir, sus rasguños por toda su cara, su pelo todo enmarañado.

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer sobre el charco, como la misma lluvia que la estaba empapando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí. Solo quería dormir y al despertarse ver que al final todo era una pesadilla.

Una voz, le hizo levantar la mirada, la cual era una perdida.

— ¿Quién eres? —Pronuncio al ver un Kwami negro comiendo queso.

—Soy Plagg —Le dijo seriamente, si Marinette lo hubiera conocido de antes, le hubiera resultado extraña su actitud— Ponte los aretes —Le ordeno.

Marinette alzo una ceja y obedeció sin intención de rechistar. Se los puso y apareció Tikki, miro a Plagg y este asintió.

—Marinette—Pronuncio con voz queda su Kwami—Di transfórmame.

Ella miro extrañada a su Kwami, no por lo que pidió si no por su mirada y lo mismo sucedía con Plagg que lo hacía de la misma forma. No obstante pronuncio esas palabras que su Kwami le pidió.

Ocasionando que cerrara lo ojos al cegarla una luz blanca.


	5. Chapter 5

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación completamente blanca. Se giró, mirando a su alrededor y esta era del mismo color pareciendo una habitación sin fin.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Marinette desorientada caminando unos pasos hacia adelante a ver si hallaba algo.

—Se podría llamar la habitación del tiempo —Contesto Tikki apareciendo y a su lado se encontraba Plagg y ella al verlos suspiro aliviada al notar que no se encontraba sola, sonriendo al instante.

— ¿La habitación del tiempo? —Pregunto sin entender.

Ella asintió y le indico que mirara a sus costados.

Se dio cuenta que ahora la habitación se había reducido a un pasillo, donde en las paredes había como unas especies de burbujas y en ella se dio cuenta que estaban sus padres mas jóvenes, lo que provoco que mandara a Tikki una mirada confundida.

—Son tus recuerdos —Le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— Pero ¡No los toques! —Aviso rápidamente al ver que Marinette acercaba peligrosamente el dedo hacia la burbuja— Si lo haces olvidaras ese recuerdo —Le explico y ella alejo rápidamente el mismo.

— ¿Por qué estoy aqui? —Le pregunto, ya que realmente no entendía nada, pero antes de que se pudiera responder a si misma al darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando su Kwami le respondió.

—Es el poder supremo—Le dijo Tikki y Marinette noto que su voz ya no sonaba igual— El cual te permite cambiar un suceso del pasado, uno que anhele tu corazón, después de eso solo te quedan cinco minutos antes de que todo desaparezca —Continuo diciendo con el mismo tono, uno quebrado.

—Tikki ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto preocupada, al escuchar su voz y ella asintió como respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa—Inténtalo Marinette, solo cierra los ojos y tu corazón te lo mostrara.

Ella lo hizo y al abrirlos de nuevo una luz blanca la cegó quien al ya recuperar la visión noto que al final del pasillo (porque ahora parecía que tenía final) se encontraba una especie de pintura del momento en que Adrien estaba cayendo.

Al darse vuelta y observar a Tikki otra vez vio que su Kwami tenía sus ojos cristalizados como si estuviera a punto de llorar, lo que ocasionaba que los de Marinette sucediera lo mismo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? —Le pregunto preocupada.

—No te preocupes Marinette—Le dijo negando con la cabeza— Salta hacia la pintura—Le pidió.

—No lo voy a hacer hasta que me digas que te pasa —Repuso Marinette con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sumamente preocupada, sabía que estaba extraña desde antes de esto y quería saber lo que le sucedía, al observar a su alrededor vio a Plagg de espaldas sin dirigir la mirada hacia ella.

Al ver que pasaban los segundos y Marinette no tenía intención de moverse y eso que tenían los minutos contados, Tikki decidió hablar.

—Como sabes este es un poder supremo ya que los Miraculous más fuertes se unen. Al poseer tal poder hay restricciones, una de ellas es el tiempo limitado luego de usarlo que es de cinco minutos, el otro es que los Kwamis de dicho poder son sellados en los Miraculous —Le explico a una Marinette que había abierto un poco la boca por la impresión, tratando de asimilar todo en su mente.

—Eso significa... que ¿no te veré más? —Dijo con voz queda y sus ojos se aguaron ya deslizando lágrimas al ver su asentimiento— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!... ¡¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora?! —Cuestiono llorando cada vez más fuerte— No quiero perderte, ere más que un Kwami para mí... eres mi amiga —Replico sintiendo su garganta arder por todas las lágrimas que derramaba.

—Marinette—La nombro también llorando quien se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo—Tienes que irte —Repuso luego de unos segundos.

—No me pidas eso—Pronuncio quien veía a Plagg de espaldas temblando ligeramente, quien también lloraba—Plagg—lo llamo con lastima en su voz.

— ¡No estoy llorando! me entro algo en el ojo—Exclamo dándose la vuelta tocándose su ojo como si se estuviera sacando algo y fregándolo también.

De pronto un temblor sacudió la habitación, que alarmo a Marinette.

— ¿Que está pasando? —Pregunto al sentir el leve temblor y ver como las burbujas se estaban distorsionando.

—Se está acabando el tiempo—Le aviso Tikki—Es mejor que saltes.

Ella la miro tristemente comprendiendo la situación y su Kwami pronuncio las palabras que ella no quería decir.

Ese "Adiós"

Ella dijo lo mismo y se dio la vuelta, mordiendose el labio inferior con un ligero temblor, tratando de que sus lágrimas no sigan saliendo y dio pasos apurados hacia la pintura.

Acelero sus pasos por cada segundo que pasaba y ya en un momento se encontraba corriendo. No se dio la vuelta. No quiso mirar atrás, pero aun así sentía ese dolor en su pecho mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Al ya estar centímetros de la pintura y ver como la misma se estaba distorsionando a sus ojos. Marinette en su corazón dio su último adiós.

Y salto.

Desapareciendo al instante como Tikki y Plagg que fueron sellados luego de ese suceso.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette al saltar apareció rápidamente a un costado de Adrien, sus miradas se cruzaron en milésimas de segundos y ella sin tardar mas tiempo se posiciono detrás de él y se unió a un abrazo cubriendo principalmente su cabeza.

Por ese motivo ella recibió todo el impacto al caer y estrellarse contra el auto. Las sangre brotaba y Adrien miraba todo con los ojos desorbitados quien se quitó de encima del cuerpo inerte de Marinette, el no comprendía nada lo que está sucediendo y para añadir le dolía todo el cuerpo, solo dedico a tomar la fría mano de Marinette y entrelazar sus dedos entre los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos y se sumía a la inconsciencia.

Eventualmente pasados los cinco minutos, Marinette desapareció y el agarre fuerte que había hecho Adrien lo hizo también.

Luego de eso, de nuevo la historia se repitió ya que la Ladybug no se había dado cuenta de su interferencia, pero llegado a un punto había una diferencia.

En el momento en que Marinette se encontraba acorralada, gateando por el suelo esta vez el anillo no se podía utilizar.

¡¿Por qué no funciona?!

Se preguntó alarmada creyendo que si lo iba a hacer, por esa razón ahora se encontraba indefensa y asustada, cerró los ojos como última medida preparándose para lo peor, ya proclamando su propio fin.

Entretanto Hawk Moth la miraba aturdido a Marinette, mientras se iba acercando cada vez más, y al llegar al lado de ella, la tiro muy fuerte del brazo, alzándola para que lo mirara. Ella abrió los ojos y vio su terrible enfado.

— ¡¿Usaste el poder supremo?! —Le cuestiono con una fría mirada y ella por su parte lo miraba confundida.

Él la soltó bruscamente haciéndola caer al suelo y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro, increíblemente nervioso.

— ¡¿Ahora de que me sirve esto?! —Pregunto enfadando tirando al suelo los aretes que había tomado de Marinette— ¿De qué me sirve? —Cuestiono con voz queda cayendo arrodillado al suelo— Nunca volveremos a ser familia...por tu culpa —Le dijo alzando la mirada hacia Marinette que no comprendía nada, quien seguía sentada en el suelo, realmente asustada— Adrien...Mi hijo, murió por tu culpa y ahora nada se podrá arreglar...lo mataste.

Con eso dicho empezó a llorar desgarradamente y pronunciando el nombre de su hijo repetidas veces.

Ella se quedó observándolo por varios segundos, incrédula por la situación.

"¿Qué había usado el poder supremo?"

Esa pregunta merodeo por un rato en la cabeza. Por más que lo pensaba, realmente no sabía de qué hablaba. Tomo los aretes que había tirado Hawk Moth al suelo y se los puso pero al hacerlo se llevó una increíble sorpresa.

Tikki no aparecía.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Se fue de ahí sin esperar ni un segundo más, no importándole si se empapaba la lluvia. Tenía que saber lo que había sucedido y el único que le venía a la cabeza que le podía dar respuesta a sus interrogantes era el Maestro Fu.


	7. Chapter 7

Al llegar hacia el lugar, Marinette abrió la puerta y se presentó ante el Maestro Fu, quien con una sonrisa enigmática, le entrego una toalla y le decía unas palabras que la sorprendieron...

"Te estaba esperando"

La indico que pasara y tomara asiento, enfrente de una taza de té. Ella lo hizo mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.

—Sé que tienes varias preguntas...pero primero déjame curarte esas heridas —Le dijo Fu, mientras se acercaba a Marinette y le desinfectaba las heridas de su cara, las cuales eran unos raspones que por suerte no dejarían cicatriz.

— ¿Cómo sabes que vendrías? —Le pregunto curiosa.

—Solo lo sé... también sé que usaste el poder supremo.

—Sobre eso quería hablarle, también porque los aretes no funcionan, ¿Por qué Tikki no sale? —Le pregunto impaciente.

—Todo eso está conectado, mientras tanto toma el té que se va a enfriar —Al escuchar eso Marinette tomo un sorbo.

El Maestro Fu luego de unos segundos carraspeo y comenzó a explicar...

"El poder supremo, es la unión de los dos Miraculous más poderosos, el de la creación y el de la destrucción, digamos el Yin y el Yang. Al usarlo los dos, un mismo portador puede destruir y crear a la misma vez. Ahí es cuando hablamos de modificar el tiempo, podes crear un nuevo suceso o destruirlo"

—Eso quiero decir ¿Qué viaje a través del tiempo? —Le pregunto Marinette tratando de comprender y el asintió.

—Es una manera de decirlo. Sin embargo puedes viajar una vez y desapareces luego de cinco minutos, y solo podes cambiar el suceso que más anhele tu corazón, eventualmente lo que hiciste lo recordaras en tus sueños —Le explico y con eso continuo— Al ser un poder muy poderoso, los Kwamis son sellados respectivamente a sus Miraculous, usualmente pasa muchos años, antes de que se vuelvan a usar.

Ella al escuchar esa parte, negó con la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, esperando haber comprendido o escuchado mal.

—E-eso significa que Tikki no volverá mas, no la veré mas —Le dijo mirando fijamente a Fu y cuando vio que el asintió, las lágrimas que querían salir, salieron, toco sus aretes y su pecho se oprimió.

El maestro Fu, puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de brindarle compresión.

—Si yo hubiera sabido esto, no lo hubiera hecho, no lo hubiera permitido ¿A Tikki no la veré mas? ¿Por qué lo hice?

—Lo siento, pero así es y probablemente lo hiciste porque querías cambiar algún hecho, algo que anhela tu corazón. ¿No hay algo que deseas cambiar?

Al oír esa cuestionante, un recuerdo vino a su mente, ese suceso, Chat Noir cayendo del edificio. Entonces en ese momento un nombre salió de sus labios...

"Adrien"


	8. Chapter 8

No pensó en nada más que Adrien, su corazón se aceleró y su mente se inundó de imágenes sobre él, con un pensamiento que ocupo toda su mente.

"Quiero verlo"

Por eso Marinette salió apurada de la casa del Maestro Fu, antes despidiéndose de él y luego se marchó.

Al salir, noto que la lluvia había disminuido su intensidad, ahora diluía. En el camino iba corriendo, mientras que los charcos en donde pisaban la chapoteaban, estaba mojada y embarrada, pero no le importaba.

Quería verlo.

No sabía dónde se encontraba, pero imaginaba que luego de lugar del accidente lo habrían llevado al hospital más cercano y por esa razón se fue hacia allí.

Al notar como varios reporteros bajaban de sus camionetas o algunos se encontraban en la entrada del hospital, le dio la idea de que Adrien se encontraba allí.

Dio paso en medio de los reporteros y empezó a recorrer el hospital, le daba la sensación de que si preguntaba, no le iban a decir la información y la harían pasar por una fanática loca. Y lo confirmo al ver como una, armaba un escándalo.

Marinette pasaba por cada uno de los pasillos, caminando a pasos rápidos, ya que no podía correr en el hospital, de pronto detuvo sus pasos.

—Marinette—Pronuncio Alya acercándose—Tus padres están preocupados, yo también ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —Le pregunto agobiada apoyando sus manos en su hombro— Estas horrible ¿Qué te paso? —Repuso observándola de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Cómo esta Adrien? —Le pregunto Marinette ignorando las preguntas de su amiga.

—Esta inconsciente, los doctores dicen que despertara pronto—al escuchar eso, su cuerpo tensado, se alivió como sacándose una carga de encima.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —Le pregunto a Alya con sus ojos brillosos aguardando y esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—No, ya se acabó el horario de visitas—Repuso.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste que Adrien se encuentra en el hospital? —Le pregunto Marinette.

—Yo, debería preguntarte eso, pero Nino iba de caminando de paso y vio que en la ambulancia iba Adrien, después me llamo y yo intente comunicarte, pero no me respondías ahora me dirás ¿Cómo te enteraste? y en todo este tiempo ¿Dónde estabas? —Le pregunto Alya cruzándose de brazos.

Marinette la miro y vio ese brillo en su mirada, no quería preocuparla más de la que ya estaba y contarle todo lo que paso no tendría sentido.

—Me desmaye—Le dijo sin mirarla, sintiendo un poco culpable por mentirle— Cuando iba a camino a casa, un señor al que una vez lo ayude a cruzar la calle, me encontró tirada y él muy amble me llevo hasta su casa, recién me desperté y cuando iba hacia mi casa, escuche unas señoras hablando y por eso estoy aqui—Le dijo terminando de contarle.

— ¡Ese señor podría haber llamado!—Reclamo Alya

—Mi celular se rompió —Repuso Marinette levantado ya la mirada.

—Bueno, me alegro que estés bien, le llamare a tus padres de que te encuentras bien —Le dijo sacando su celular y marcando su número.

Entretanto Marinette fue hasta la puerta donde se encontraba Adrien y por el cristal pudo observar cómo se encontraba dormido con varias vendas en la cabeza y una en su brazo.

Se apoyó en la puerta y luego de unos segundos, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera vivo. Sin embargo a la vez se encontraba triste por el precio que hubo que pagar. Las cosas que sucedieron vinieron a su mente y ya no lo pudo superar, todo esto había ocurrido hace unas horas, pero sentía que días habían transcurrido.

Su cuerpo no lo aguantaba, ella no lo soportaba. Alya quien termino con la llamada de los padres de Adrien, vio a Marinette en ese estado y apoyo una mano en su hombro, diciéndole...

"Él está bien"

A pesar de que eso no era lo único que le preocupaba esas palabras le brindaron seguridad porque el...

"Él está bien" "Lo estaba" "No estaba muerto" "Estaba vivo"

Y eso es lo único que importaba. Se unió en un abrazo con su amiga, llorando en su pecho, liberándose de todo. En ese instante Nino llegaba con el café para él, ya que Alya no quiso. Y al ver esa escena sonrió levemente y se fue de ahí con la intención de buscar un café también para Marinette y también para Alya.

Con el pensamiento de que tal vez lo necesitaran.


	9. Chapter 9

Los tres, Marinette, Nino y Alya, se daban comprensión mutua mientras bebían su café, sentados en esas sillas en la sala de espera. Luego de un rato, los padres de Marinette la vinieron a buscar y ella se fue con ellos, quien al estar pasando la puerta de salida del hospital, pudo divisar al padre de Adrien, quien la miro y a pesar de que fue un instante, Marinette noto el semblante afligido que mostraba su rostro.

Al llegar a su casa, Marinette se fue directa a bañarse, aunque anteriormente había dejado los Miraculous sobre su escritorio, donde los miro un buen rato con los ojos cristalizados, antes de dirigirse al baño y darse uno bien largo.

Entretanto su padre se encontraba en la mesa, viendo a su esposa cocinar. A pesar de que no decían nada, estaban preocupados por su hija, pero decidieron no preguntar, dándole todo el espacio que necesite, por eso solo se dedicaron a esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva.

Al salir del baño, la cena estaba servida, Marinette se sentó y con una sonrisa leve se dispuso a comer la comida para no preocupar demasiado a sus padres. Al terminar se despidió de ellos y subió a su habitación.

Al ya estar en su habitación poso su vista en el escritorio, para ser más precisos en sus aretes y el anillo de Adrien, agachando la mirada, al no haber ninguna señal de Tikki.

No pudo evitar suspirar, recordando las palabras del Maestro Fu.

"Los Kwamis son sellados respectivamente a sus Miraculous, usualmente pasa muchos años, antes de que se vuelvan a usar"

Le agarro una necesidad de llorar, pero exhalo aire, tratando de ser fuerte para poder soportarlo. Y tomando los aretes, subió por las escaleras, con intenciones de dormirse. Se acostó en su cama mirando el techo, mientras apretaba fuertemente los aretes y cerrando los ojos trato de que las lágrimas no se deslicen, pero lo hicieron de igual forma.

Porque Tikki no estaba para hablarle como normalmente le hacía antes de dormir, no iba estar hoy ni mañana y puede haber la posibilidad de que no vuelva a ver, ya que Marinette no sabía cuántos años iban a pasar y tampoco si iba a estar con vida, cuando ella vuelva.

Lo único que podía estar segura, era que ella no iba estar para despertarla como lo había hecho todas las mañanas.

Y en el momento en que Marinette se durmio y se sumio en su propio sueño, pudo revivir todo los momentos que sucedieron antes y en el momento de viajar en el tiempo. Como había dicho el maestro Fu lo estaba recordando por medio de los sueños y es por eso que mientras estaba soñando, unas lágrimas se deslizaban por la comisura de sus ojos.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette se despertó por los constantes llamados de su madre que decían que iba a llegar tarde al colegio, al oírlo otra vez, se levantó, se mojó la cara, se puso los aretes y se cambió, quien antes tomo el anillo de Adrien del escritorio, para luego correr escaleras abajo.

—Siéntate, vamos a desayunar —Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa, lo que ocasiono que Marinette se detuviera de su marcha hacia el colegio.

—Lo siento, llego tarde—

—No te vas a ir sin desayunar, te desmayaste la otra vez —Repuso y ella iba a replicar, pero al darse cuenta que eso sucedió en su mentira, se sentó y comió una waffle, tomando un vaso de jugo.

Eso lo hizo lo mas rápido posible, tratando de no atragantarse en el proceso y cuando termino se despidió de sus respectivos padres con un beso en la mejilla, antes de partir hacia el colegio.

Al llegar tarde al salón, noto que todos e inclusive la profesora no tenían buenos ánimos. Hasta Cholé no había echo ningún comentario despectivo. Marinette se sentó, mientras escuchaba la clase que por el ambiente parecía muy deprimente y además para ella podía ver como el asiento de adelante estaba vacío.

Después al terminar la clase, Alya le pregunto si quería ir a visitar a Adrien, pero ello le rechazo, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer antes. Con eso dicho ella se fue hacia la casa del Maestro Fu, porque su intención al visitarlo era devolver los Miraculous.

No obstante cuando iba llegando se detuvo inmediatamente al notar como Gabriel Agreste salía del lugar. Ellos generaron contacto visual por varios segundos, sin decir ni una palabra. Entonces ella tomo la decisión de pasar por su lado, pero detuvo esa intención cuando sintió como Gabriel la llamaba y una disculpa también intervenía...

"Marinette... lo siento"

Ella al oír eso lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos y el continuo hablando.

—Lo siento por todo, sé que mis palabras no solucionaran nada... —Le dijo y suspiro— Cometí muchos errores, tenía la intención de repararlos con la ayuda del poder supremo, confié en hacerlo así, porque después el resultado iba a ser diferente y lo que hiciera en ese entonces no quedarían repercusiones, pero lo que realmente hacia era dejarme llevar por mis deseos egoístas... y lo hice hasta el final... —Al decirlo, otra disculpa pronuncio— Ya devolví el Miraculous, así que no tienes preocuparte por nada.

Con eso dicho se despidió y se subió a su limosina, Marinette se quedó pasmada ante esa declaración y sin perder más tiempo entro a la casa del Maestro Fu, viéndolo al mismo con las manos en la espalda y esbozando una sonrisa enigmática.

—Por la expresión de tu rostro, diría que te encontraste con Gabriel Agreste —Le dijo y ella asintió aun sin poder recuperarse— El ya devolvió el Miraculous... pero como no noto ninguna sorpresa al decirte esto, seguramente ya te lo ha dicho, aunque las circunstancias no han sido las mejores, me alegro que se haya dado cuenta de que no debía salvarla, por más que quisiere —Al escuchar eso Marinette puso toda su atención al Maestro Fu.

— ¿De quién hablas? —Le pregunto curiosa.

—De su esposa—

Al escuchar eso Marinette, abrió la quijada y sus ojos se agrandaron, dándose cuenta el sentido de esas palabras, que escucho en la pelea con Hawk Moth, lo de ser una familia de nuevo y por ese motivo se sentía tan idiota.

—E-entonces... —Sin embargo no pudo continuar hablando.

El esbozo una sonrisa y Marinette por igual, de esas que son comprensivas y no hacen falta palabras. Marinette quería seguir hablando del tema, porque le generaba curiosidad. Sin embargo después de todo esto y lo que había ocurrido por la curiosidad. No quiso preguntar más, además que a decir verdad no resultaba necesario.

—¿A qué vienes? —Le pregunto el Maestro Fu a Marinette.

—Pensé que lo sabrias

—No creas que lo sé todo, solo intuyo y en este momento creo que me vienes a devolver los Miraculous —Al escuchar eso la aludida se sorprendió y asintió.

—Sí, se los devuelvo, porque ya no son necesarios —Le dijo cabizbajo apretando el anillo de Adrien con fuerza.

—Pero son importantes, para ti tienen un valor muy especial o ¿Me equivoco?—Repuso, esbozando una sonrisa— No tienes que devolverlos puedes conservarlo, además tienes que devolverle el anillo a Chat Noir.

— ¿Cree que es correcto decirle la verdad a Adrien? —Le pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior dudosa.

—Eso, solo lo sabes tú... confió en que sabrás que hacer— Al oír eso, Marinette se dedicó a suspirar. Aún tenía dudas sobre cuando lo vería de nuevo a Adrien despierto, porque no sabía que podía decir cuando lo hiciera. Quería verlo, pero a la vez no por lo que conllevaría.

Después de un rato le agradeció al Maestro Fu y se despidió, yéndose hacia su casa. Aun no tenía el valor de ver a Adrien (a pesar de que no despertó) y no sabría si mañana lo tendría.

Al llegar su madre, la saludo y le dijo que hace minutos había llamado Alya diciendo que tenía que decirte algo muy importante. Con eso dicho ella le llamo y lo que escucho le hizo sonrojar y acelerar su corazón. Dejando de lado la importante noticia que Adrien despertó. Lo que le había dicho Alya, esas palabras se le quedó grabadas en su cabeza, repitiendose una y otra vez, las cuales eran...

"¡Adrien despertó!" "Solo pronuncia tu nombre" "Te quiere ver" "Es lo único que pronuncia"

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que la respuesta estaba bastante clara.

Tenía que ver a Adrien.


	11. Chapter 11

"Me voy mamá"

Fue lo que pronuncio Marinette, antes de salir de la casa con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas, a pesar de que había salido apurada de casa. Luego redujo su velocidad al percatarse de que no sabía que decirle cuando lo viera a Adrien y además una pregunta había aparecido en su mente:

"¿Porque quiere verme?"

No lo sabía y no se imaginaba porque únicamente ella era la que quería ver, además de que se le añadía que al momento de verlo tenía que confesarle la verdad y entregarle el Miraculous, el cual apretó fuertemente en su mano. Tratando de que le de valor y entre en el hospital, ya que se encontraba justamente enfrente de las puertas.

En ese momento Alya la saludo en la sala de estar y luego de unos segundos, inhalando y exhalando aire, ella entro a la habitación de Adrien. Ahí vio a Gabriel abrazando a su hijo, quien con el brazo no lastimado estaba apoyada en la espalda de su padre. Inmediatamente desvió la mirada, sintiéndose mal por arruinar ese momento, al percatarse de que Adrien la observaba.

—Voy a volver más tarde —Dijo ella ya dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

—No te vayas, te estaba esperando —Le pidió Adrien, haciendo que se sonroje de pies a cabeza al oír esa petición, al girarse, Gabriel ya se encaminaba hacia la salida, pasando al lado suyo cortando su respiración, pero aun así apretando sus puños al costado de su cuerpo, le susurro:

"No le voy a contar"

Al escuchar eso Gabriel se sorprendió, pero aun así siguió caminando, yéndose de ahí. Entretanto ella se acercaba a Adrien, estando segura que la decisión que había tomado de no contarle nada a Adrien de que su padre era Hawk Moth era lo correcto.

Se detuvo cuando llego al borde de su cama, sin apartar su mirada de esos bellos y penetrantes ojos verdes. Sin decir ni una palabra porque no se atrevía, solo trago saliva con la intención de que al hacerlo también pudiera tragarse los nervios.

—Te vi —Pronuncio mirándola fijamente a sus ojos azules— Estoy seguro, me salvaste.

Ella al oír eso, estaba atónita solo limitándose a mirarlo y quedarse callada.

—Estabas sangrando...pero... ¿Estás bien? —Repuso incrédulo mientras la miraba sin poder comprender— Estaba seguro que ese día, aunque parezca increíble eras tú, se sentía tan real, ese toque, esa mano, esa sensación —Dijo y a los pocos segundo negó con la cabeza, mirando la sabana— Pero al parecer me equivoque.

—No te equivocaste —Espeto Marinette mirando la ventana provocando que la atención de Adrien recaiga otra vez en ella— Era yo.

Ante eso solo pudo Adrien emitir un...

"Oh"

— ¿Cómo...? —Pregunto recuperándose de la conmoción— ¿Cómo estás bien?

—Use el poder supremo, no era técnicamente yo, era la "yo" del futuro, así que a los cinco minutos desaparecí —Explico y estirando su mano hacia él, le entrego el anillo — Lo siento —Se disculpó cerrando los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que deseaban salir.

— ¿Tu sabes que soy...? ¿Cómo?

—Porque yo soy Ladybug —Le dijo abriéndolos, intentado que la voz no se quiebre.

Ante esa revelación, Adrien se acomodó en su cama llevando la mano en su cabeza para intentar asimilar esa información, aunque a los pocos segundos de alzar la mirada a esos bellos ojos azules. Se sintió tan idiota por no reconocerla ya que su mirada era la de su Lady y ella lo era, no había ninguna duda.

—¿Y P-por qué me lo decís? Pensé que te importaba mucho que mantengamos oculta nuestras identidades— Comenzó a decir lentamente tratando de comprender algo.

—Y-ya no es necesario... Hawk Moth ya ha sido derrotado —Al decir eso Adrien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pensando que se había perdido de mucho mientras estaba inconsciente.

—Ah... Lo siento, Marinette, lo siento por no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, me hubiera gustado estar contigo.

La susodicha negó con la cabeza.

—Y-yo lo siento, lo siento por haber usado el poder supremo, por tirarte del edificio y lo que más siento es haber descubierto la identidad de Hawk Moth porque esta situación nunca hubiera sucedido, no estarías en el hospital, Tikki y Plagg aun estarían aqui...

Con eso dicho Marinette se rompió en llanto, llevando las dos manos a su cara para ocultarlas, gimoteando en el proceso. Disculpándose una y otra vez.

—Marinette —La llamo, pero no sabía que decir estaba pensando en las últimas palabras que dijo ella.

"Tikki y Plagg aun estarían aqui..."

— ¿Que le sucedió a Plagg? —Le pregunto mirando el anillo en su palma de su mano.

—Q-quedo sellado en el Miraculous como Tikki por haber usado el poder supremo —Pronuncio con voz lastimera, mientras sacaba las palmas de su rostro, para tratar de limpiar las lágrimas— Lo siento.

Él se dedicó a cerrar la palma con fuerza y cerrando los ojos... pronuncio:

—No es tu culpa, ya no te disculpes.

—Pero si no hubiera descubierto... —Al darse cuenta ella de lo que estuvo a punto de decir negó con la cabeza.

—Ven Marinette, siéntate al lado mío —Le pidió Adrien para que se acerque más hacia su cama y ella lo hizo, sentándose en el costado de la cama, en el medio.

—Si no lo hubieras descubierto, yo no hubiera podido descubrir que Ladybug eras tú, una maravillosa persona con o sin antifaz, si no lo hubieras descubierto no estaría mirando en este momento a mi heroína la cual me salvo la vida...

— ¿Que estás diciendo? —Pregunto interrumpiéndolo intentado sonreír— Yo te tire de ese edificio, yo soy la razón de que los Kwamis ya no estén, no soy una maravillosa persona.

—Lo eres para mí —Pronuncio sonrojando a Marinette— Lo que intento decir es que no todos los descubrimientos son malos, hay que aceptarlos como son y son solo descubrimientos que pueden apartan algo bueno o malo desde el punto de vista de cómo lo estés mirando, ahora solo intento ver el lado bueno de saber la identidad de Mi Lady, mi heroína —Le dijo sonriendo cálidamente— Así que deja de llorar no hiciste nada malo —Repuso.

Entretanto se disponía con su brazo no lastimada pasarle la yema de sus dedos a su rostro para secar sus lágrimas.

—Todo está bien —Repuso posando su mano arriba de la suya, la cual a los pocos segundos, Marinette entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, levantando la mirada hacia él, ya dejando de llorar.

Observándose mutuamente con esa mirada llena de amor, calidez y sobre todo compresión. Sonrieron levemente y apretaron con más fuerza el agarre.

Y en ese instante junto a Adrien, Marinette pensó que al haber hecho ese descubrimiento no fue tan malo.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno... este es el final y antes de que piensen miles maneras de asesinarme, falta todavía el epilogo, voy a intentar publicarlo la próxima semana o antes.

Asi que esperenlo!

Les voy a dejar un omake de regalo...

* * *

 _Omake_

* * *

— ¿Cuándo se van a besar? —Pregunto en su mente Alya teniendo el celular en la mano.

La cual se encontraba filmando el momento desde la pequeña abertura en la puerta.

—Mi batería se está muriendo y mi memoria de almacenamiento se está llenando —Pensó histéricamente.

Mientras veía como ellos se estaban mirando, teniendo entrelazadas sus manos hace como media hora.

— ¿Por qué son tan lentos? el ambiente pide a gritos que se besen...

"¡Bésense!" "¡Bésense!" "¡Bésense!"

Repitió internamente deseando que eso suceda antes de que su batería se acabe.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

¡Nos leemos!


	12. Chapter 12

Ha pasados años desde ese día que se generó ese descubrimiento que cambio la vida de muchos. Exactamente fueron diez, en los cuales en ese tiempo la relación de Adrien y su padre mejoro increíblemente, ya no era tan estricto y se podría decir que había vuelto al ser mismo, antes de que su esposa haya muerto. Siendo divertido, hasta en varias ocasiones tenía el estilo de Chat Noir al expresarse, lo que ocasionaba que dejara a más de uno atónito.

Por otra parte, la relación que mantenían Marinette y Adrien era de lo más dulce, tierna y romántica, porque cada vez que estaban juntos, parecía que flotaban corazones a su alrededor, aunque en algunos momentos también llegaba a ser un poco competitiva.

El día en que su relación de novios salió a la luz. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Alya que lo descubrió antes y la razon no fue porque habían empezado a salir, sino de la actitud que tenían ellos dos. Marinette había dejado de ser inocente y tímida, para volverse pervertida e intrépida y Adrien dejar de ser reservado y calmado para volverse seductor y bromista, aunque esas actitudes solo la podían mantener cuando se encontraban ellos dos juntos, además de que había momentos que la timidez y lo reservado regresaban.

De algo era seguro ellos se amaban y eso se podía ver a kilómetros. Sin embargo eso no podía quitar el hecho de que la forma en que lo descubrieron, era trágica porque al pensar en eso, recordaban a sus Kwamis, quienes usualmente venían a su mente y por eso no podían evitar que una expresión de tristeza se asomara en su rostro, mientras su mirada se perdía en el alrededor, tocándose instintivamente sus Miraculous que conservaban y usaban, porque al hacerlo sentía que estaban con ellos de alguna manera.

* * *

Ahora, después de diez años. En este momento Marinette, o tambien se la puede llamar la esposa Agreste se encontraba en su casa. Mientras veía a su hijo de un año y medio de edad durmiendo en su cuna.

— ¿Ya se durmió? —Pregunto Gabriel levantando su mirada hacia Marinette, quien estaba sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala de estar, el cual hace segundos estaba viendo como Emma dibuja, la cual tiene unos tres años de edad y se encontraba en este momento en la mesita del medio rodeada de lápices de colores, dibujando felizmente, quien cada vez que terminaba se los mostraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si —Contesto asintiendo— ¿Quieres té o café?

—Té, gracias —Ella sonrió y le pregunto si quería dulces para acompañar, ya que había hecho muchos —Al ver su asentimiento, se fue inmediatamente a traerlos.

En el trayecto hacia la cocina, ella paso al lado de la jaula de Hámster que tenía, mandándole una mirada fugaz, el cual seguía corriendo en su rueda.

Trajo los alimentos en una bandeja, donde los apoyo en la mesa del comedor. Justo cuando los dejo, escucho como su Louis reía, al oír eso, extrañada se dirigió a su habitación. Antes diciéndole a Gabriel que se sienta y coma.

El cual justo se encontraba observando unos de los dibujos de Emma que mostraba entusiasmada y al ver ella los postres, sus ojos verdes brillaron y tiro suavemente del saco para llamar su atención.

—Abuelo, quiero —Dijo señalando los dulces. Al escuchar como lo llamaba, a pesar del paso de estos años no se acostumbraba. Sonrió y cargándola, la llevo hasta la mesa del comedor y la sentó en su regazo.

— ¿Cual quieres? —Le pregunto y ella con su manita, apunto a una de crema con frutillas arriba, él se la sirvió en su plato, dándole una cuchara.

Entonces ella al tener en su poder el utensilio, empezó a comer felizmente. Entretanto el bebía su te, mirándola con una sonrisa que se escondía detrás de la taza.

Por otra parte Marinette al llegar a la habitación vio cómo su hijo reía y alzaba sus manitas al aire. Al ver esa escena sus ojos se cristalizaron, llevándose una mano en la boca, generado por la impresión quedando perpleja por lo que veía, mientras su corazón latía a mil. Por qué el mero hecho de que la razón de que su hijo reía, era porque estaba Tikki volando en círculos a su alrededor. Esa imagen era lo suficiente para que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

— ¿Tikki? —Pregunto aun sin poder creerlo y ella volteo a verla, haciendo contacto visual.

—Marinette, volví —Repuso acercándose hacia ella y dando frotes en su mejilla.

Sin poder decir nada más, se limpió las lágrimas que salieron, viendo como su Kwami estaba devuelta y por esa razón rio. Rio y sonrió repitiendo una y otra vez...

"Volviste"

Como si aún no pudiera creerlo. Sin embargo, no lo podía creer, porque por años se había creído la idea de que nunca más la vería y ahora se encontraba enfrente de ella con esa sonrisa. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

— ¿Cuantos años pasaron?

—D-diez

—Pensé que serían más... —Repuso quedándose Tikki pensativa— Así que tienes un hijo...—Añadió mientras lo observaba y el niño intentaba tomarla, mientras sus ojos se entreabrían para luego cerrarse. Tenía sueño y muy pronto se iba a dormir de nuevo.

—Tengo dos — y al decir eso instintivamente rozo el antebrazo con la panza, no pasando percibido para la Kwami.

—Sí que las cosas cambiaron —Le dijo melancólica— Me tienes que contar que paso en esos años, ¿Y el padre de tus hijos?... ¿Es Adrien?

Marinette ante esa pregunta sus mejillas se sonrojaron y asintió.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! —Exclamo, entretanto Louis ya se sumía en un sueño.

—Te extrañe —Espeto Marinette— Tikki, vamos a comer algunos dulces —Agrego luego de unos segundos.

Entonces ella se dirigió hacia el comedor, y vio como Emma le ofrecía parte de su torta a Gabriel, dándole de comer con la cuchara. Surcándose en su rostro una sonrisa de inmediato. Tikki al presenciar eso se quedó pasmada.

—Sí que las cosas cambiaron —Repuso Tikki admirando esa escena.

De pronto el ruido de la puerta principal llamo la atención de todos los presentes, mostrando a Adrien con una bolsa enorme en su mano, mientras hablaba con su Kwami.

— ¡Plagg! —Exclamo —No puedo que me hiciste comprar una horma de queso Camembert, ya me había olvidado del singular olor.

—Se más honesto y admite que me extrañaste.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Adrien se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, quien se encontraba observando a Plagg, ocasionando que Adrien se quede inmovil sin saber que decir, mientras que su Kwami miraba a Gabriel sin inmutarse.

—E-esto... —Empezó a decir para explicar que hacía una criatura desconocida y parlante volando a su alrededor, mientras trataba de inventar un excusa que sustituya lo que su padre estaba viendo en este preciso momento, pero las palabras del mismo interrumpieron la ideación de un pretexto...

"Ya lo sé" "No hace falta que me expliques nada"

Al oír eso, dirigió mirada a su esposa que esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. Ella sabía bien para desconocimiento de él. El motivo de cómo Gabriel sabía de la existencia de los Kwamis, pero era algo que los dos acordaron guardar en secreto, porque si lo hacía innecesariamente se destruía una relación que Marinette por ningún motivo deseaba eso, como lo de la bufanda que le regalo ella, pero Adrien piensa que es un regalo de su padre. Por lo tanto Marinette no iba a decir nada para no arruinar su felicidad y lo iba a continuar haciéndolo para resguardarla.

No obstante no duro mucho la sorpresa porque esta misma fue interrumpida por Emma, quien corrió rápidamente a los brazos de su padre llamándolo. El soltó la bolsa y se unió a un abrazo.

— ¿Así que tienes una hija? —Le pregunto Plagg examinando a la niña que era idéntico a su portador con su cabello rubio y esos ojos verdes.

—Si ella es Emma y un hijo que se llama Louis—Le explico, mientras Marinette levantaba la bolsa del suelo y la dejaba en la mesa, sacándole el envoltorio.

—Así que dos —Musito y notándolo de nuevo Tikki, Marinette otra vez se llevó el antebrazo en su panza. Y la susodicha se sentó en la mesa y con un cuchillo empezó a cortar un poco de la horma y lo probó.

— ¿Te gusta el Camembert? —Pregunto Adrien mirándola incrédulo. Ya que nunca antes había comprado, nunca supo de ese gusto de su esposa— ¿No te da asco el olor?

—Es que se me antojo —Repuso con un sonrisa — En realidad nunca lo he probado, pero es bastante rico, una vez que lo haces —Dijo saboreándolo, mientras Adrien se sentaba en la mesa, con Emma en su regazo, mirándola escéptico y Plagg también al darse cuenta que le estaban robando su queso.

Entonces esta vez Tikki, sin guardarse lo que pensaba. Se lo pregunto a Marinette...

"¿Estas embarazada?"

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Marinette se coloreo hasta las orejas, posando su vista en Adrien que la observaba desorbitadamente y asintió débilmente sin apartar su vista en esos ojos verdes. Generándose de inmediato un silencio.

— ¿Ya veo que no pierdes el tiempo? —Al escuchar eso Adrien de parte de su padre, quien lo decía divertido, esbozando una sonrisa, el aludido se sonrojo furiosamente. Sin poder contestar y aun sin poder asimilar toda la reciente información.

No obstante solo basto un segundo para que lo hiciera y que una sonrisa se le surcara por su rostro a Adrien y la mirara cálidamente a Marinette, quien tenía su rostro muy rojo, ya sin dirigirle la mirada, dedicándose solo a comer el queso.

La razón de su sonrisa es porque el hecho de saber que su esposa está embarazada, esa noticia lo había hecho el hombre más feliz.

¡Iba a ser padre por tercera vez!

Pero... ¡¿Que su esposa le gustaba el camembert?!

Al menos hubiera deseado que ella jamás hubiera hecho tal descubrimiento.

* * *

Y Colorin Colorado este fic se acabado.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

No se que decir, solo agradecer por tomarse la molestia de leerlo. ¡Muchas gracias! ^o^

Y si se pasan por otros de mis fics...

¡Nos leemos!

Bye Bye


End file.
